Talk:Belle
Tender engine? I think it's likely the Belle is a tender engine. Her price on Train Celler is $18.00 whereas Dart, Den, and Flynn are all $10.00. Any thoughts? :Well we wont know if she has a tender or not until an Image of her pops up, Same goes For the Others.MaysPeep! Peep! 18:35, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Belle could be a new diesel, but who knows? ChipmunkRaccoon 08:18, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::She probably is a tender engine, (because the price difference on the Train Cellar is usually how I tell those things in advance), but I wouldn't put that out here until we have official confirmation, I mean, for all we know she could be a big diesel engine. ZEM talk to me! 14:01, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree, but like i said we wont know until we know what class she is baised on, eather that or an image of her pops up.MaysPeep! Peep! 17:04, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I believe that Belle could be a tank engine instead of a tender engine Jose Enrique Felix 00:46, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :What makes you think she's a tank engine? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:00, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Just think about it, how could a big tender engine replace a friend like PercyJose Enrique Felix 17:42, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Quite easily. Plus, remember that Belle won't actually be Thomas' best friend. -Richie 17:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am surprised there are all these acuzations about her My coments end at me saying that we wont know untill we find out her bais, or get a pic of her complete form.MaysPeep! Peep! 18:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) She could also be the same size as Aurther, cuse i dont see her being taller or bigger then Thomas.MaysPeep! Peep! 17:33, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :We don't know what kind of engine she is. Please end this discussion until we find a picture. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Belle's Voice Actor Shouldn't Teresa Gallagher and Jules de Jongh be credited as Belle's voices? They are the only female actors for the show, and I seem to remember reading somewhere that they would provide the voices for all the female characters. PyroguyNine 18:37, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it can be assumed that they are her voice actors but we always wait to hear the voices first - just in case! SteamTeam 18:40, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::SteamTeam is correct. We don't want to be accused of spreading false info after all. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Prototype Picture Hi, I have a picture of Belle's prototype here. Can an admin upload it please? Thanks. -Richie 09:58, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :All done! Thanks! I don't know if you have already put in an opinion about it but there's something we need more opinions on the talk page of Sweet Scent! SteamTeam 10:17, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Belle's water-tanks: 1,000 gallons or 2,000 gallons? Belle is clearly a British Railways Standard 4 2-6-4 Tank Engine modified with water cannons mounted on top of her water tanks - and it's the water cannons on her water tanks that caused me to think a great deal. Belle's prototype holds 2,000 gallons of water. However, if Belle is simply a "fire-fighting tank engine", the water capacity would be 1,000 gallons as she could have four water tanks; basically her two side tanks might've being modified with a metal wall placed in the middle. So, she would have two water tanks, closer to her cab for her boiler; and two water tanks, nearer to her smokebox for fire-fighting. It would be impossible for Belle to use her two water tanks for both fire-fighting and her boiler; otherwise, she would run out of water whenever she is on the move or fighting a fire. We must take this into consideration for this new character, Belle the Big Blue Fire-Fighting Tank Engine. Steamie With Glasses 23:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :During my two-days at the Mid-Hants Railway doing voluntary work on locomotive maintenance, I told one of the engineers about my thoughts regarding Belle's water capacity; and he agreed with me that Belle's water capacity would most likely be 1,000 gallons if she uses the same tanks for both her boiler and fire-fighting. Clearly, when it came to choosing Belle's prototype, this wasn't taken into consideration. Steamie With Glasses 14:21, January 8th, 2011 (UTC) Belle She seems to have a logo or symbol on here tanks. if only we could get a closer look at it, we may be able to tell if she will become part of the search and rescue tem ding!ding! Toby7 00:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I've been looking at it for a while as well. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I think it might be the SARC logo. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:17, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::This may be a coincidence, but the placement of the logo on Belle is almost identical to the placement of whatever logo is on the engine in the prototype picture. I don't know if that was intentional or not, just pointing it out. DancePowderer 02:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Knowing Nitrogen, I wouldn't be surprised if the position is intentional. However, I doubt that the logo on Belle will be BR's "cycling lion" crest. It would be nice if it was, mind. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::As much as I'd like that, it looks too round to be the BR crest. Its color and shape do suggest it's the rescue center logo. DancePowderer 02:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) From what I can see of it, I have to agree. We'll just have to wait a little while longer and see what it really is though. (But I think we already know. ;)) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :In the episode Big Belle, I could see Belle's crest clearly. It is a shield with a small fire, two dolphines and a crown on the shield. James Lee 14:22, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Trailer I saw the trailer for the movie! The basis is identical to what we thought it would be! (Good thing I found the trailer on YouTube before HiT changed the viewing to private.) ThomasFanAC 10:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot! Her wheels will be red with blue lining. I don't if "lining" is the right word for her wheels, but I know what I saw, and I loved it. :D ThomasFanAC 10:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::She has number 6120 on her tanks, and I think the SARC logo on her bunker,. -Richie 10:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Can someone post a link to the trailer please :) SteamTeam 11:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC) New Photo Hello, I added a new photo of Belle from the official DOTD movie, it is a picture from HIT's new private video that surfaced this morning, so I did some tricks to find the thumbnails of the video and it is BelleDOTD.jpg. Please use it for the article's default image. Startug Engines come and go, but Granpuff goes on forever! 13:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for the image. I have re-uploaded it with the black bits cut off. Unfortunately, the other image was way too small :) Thanks again for sharing! SteamTeam 14:03, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I found an image of Flynn, but the image was way too tiny for his profile! Your welcome with your image! Startug Engines come and go, but Granpuff goes on forever! 14:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Note to Thomasfan The reason I named the image Belle2 is because it kept reverting to the old one (like it has now). Just to let you know :) SteamTeam 16:18, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I know, but it will eventually all settle out. At least it should. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:37, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::We'll give it a while and if it doesn't change, we'll have to do something about it SteamTeam 16:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Body Stuff Two things. One, should it be mentioned that she has the BR Cycling Lion crest on her bunker, just like her prototype? Also, it may just be the angle of the shot, but it looks like the body is raised slightly in the front. Just thought I should bring it up. DancePowderer 04:29, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well it's not the Cycling Lion on her bunker. Nor is it the SARC logo. I'm not sure what it is at this point, just what it isn't. :P And I'm not too sure if her front is raised up higher or not. It may, like you said, be the angle. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Wheel Arrangement The page says that Belle is a 2-6-2, but if you look at her back wheels you can see another set, making her a 2-6-4. Could you please fix it?DancePowderer 21:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Done. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:50, February 15, 2011 (UTC) HQ Photo Following the trailer being made public again, I've got a HQ photo. Could an admin upload it please? :) --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 20:34, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'll put it in. Thanks Richie! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Belle's modifications I think it's worth mentioning that Belle also appears to have permanent electric headlamps on her bufferbeam and one in front of her funnel. Jim 12:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Since Belle will be joining the SS&RC, she was modified to be a rescue engine. So I think the permanent electric headlamps are emergency flashing lights used in emergency vehicles. Sodor is in the UK, but shouldn't her flashing lights supposed to be blue instead of red?James Lee 14:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I have recently found a video about fire-fighting engine on British Pathe website, in this video it demontrates a steam locomotive which has been fitted with water pumps for fighting fire http://www.britishpathe.com/video/fire-fighting-engine I believe this is one of the inspiration for Nitrogen teams to create Belle as a fire-fighting engine. James Lee (Yanamation) (talk) 18:21, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Protected I Think we should get rid of the protected template because she has practically been introduced ;) BashDashCrashSmash Time For A Talk! 15:02, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :No. It won't be open until after Day of the Diesels is released. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:03, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. BashDashCrashSmash Time For A Talk! 22:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Crest Bella's Crest is a Family crest, i have been looking up info on that crest and it says somthing about Family Crest's. well tell me what you think.MaysPeep! Peep! 12:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Where did you find the info? A while ago I was researching her crest thinking it might be the insignia of a railway, but came up short. 00:12, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Persona Pardon me but where did the promo shot of Belle and her persona come from. I looked at each Engine Depot and she is not on any of them. LeakLess52 13:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :From here. It's not on the website proper yet, but you can access it via the link. Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 13:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Cranky How do we know if Cranky likes her, he wasn't in Big Belle? Was he? Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 17:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :He wasn't, but the info came from the offical website... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. Thank You. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 09:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Extra detailed rendering? I was looking at an image of Belle's wheels from Big Belle, and noticed something. Belle appears to be Nitrogen's only render thus far to have brake shoes between her driving wheels, like a real engine. See? Jim 03:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Are you sure she's the only one? I think Hiro might have them too. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::If he did I would have noticed them by now. Most of Nitrogen's renders lack them because they're modelled after the model series' models. You'd expect newer engines to have them, like Charlie, but they don't. All except Belle, she's the only one I've spotted them on. Norman MIGHT have them, I'm not quite sure as we haven't gotten a good look at his wheels. I know for certain that the Bulleid Shunter was equipped with double brake shoes per wheel, which is unusual. Jim 04:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I didn't really look. I was going from memory. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I just remembered this. Scruff has them too. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:23, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Not the Same The page says Belle has the same voice actor for both US/UK. But in the US trailor of DOTD you can hear she has a different voice. CalleyFan 13:01, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :It's still the same person. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Really? In the US trailer I am pretty sure she has an american accent... CalleyFan 21:18, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, but if you listen closely, you can tell it's the same person. The two voices aren't even that different! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93jrdM6fTCY&feature=feedu hope that clears it up 22:40, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's the same. it even sounds different in the DOTD trailers.FatController7 22:55, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :They're the same. Just a wee bit of change, but the same. Smudger, Mao-Wep! 23:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Take 'n' Play Model Found Found a Take 'n' Play Belle on eBay, with picture. Could an admin do their bit? :P Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 05:56, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good! Thats alot of wheels! SplatterandDodge Honk! Honk! 22:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a first for the Take-Along/Take-N-Play Range! A proper amount of wheels! Jim 00:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah but th wrong colour they should really have a red inside! JRCS 21:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Found a better pic of both her and Dart. Admins? :) Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 16:26, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Looks really good! They are getting really creative with their designs!GWROliver11 16:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Adding them in now... :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Unpopularity note? Perhaps a Trivia section should be added mentioning the great dislike of Belle by the older fanbase. It really seems as though only a few people actually like Belle. There are so many flaws & other bits of Belle that so many people seem to dislike. From my POV, she seems to be quite an unpopular character. TheFatHatt 06:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Erm the Triva section is for Facts of the engein certein points of interest,Not for optens,"POV" or other thoughs. 06:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::The unregistered user is right; personal opinions aren't allowed on article pages. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::It was me,I wasn't logged in :P Fusspot 10:34, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well then, Fusspot was right. 16:47, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Belle's Whistle In day of the Diesels, at the start Belle as she comes up to Percy and Thomas she blows her whistle, shouldn't that be inculded on her page somewhere? Tatooine Gate Ghost 04:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :It would be pointless to. What does whistling have to do with Belle arriving, after all? TheRailwayIndustry Hello there, my friend! 19:59, March 19, 2012 (UTC)